


Guíame.

by Sbs15Fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbs15Fanfics/pseuds/Sbs15Fanfics
Summary: Castiel no esta llevando muy bien su nueva vida de humano, soportando su primer enfermedad en soledad. Pero alguien toca la puerta, y viene a entregarle todo para que se recupere.One Shot.  Gadreel x Castiel





	Guíame.

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Basado en el capitulo 10X01

La llamada con Sam finalizó. Dejó el teléfono deslizarse en alguna parte de la cama, hundiéndose de nuevo entre las sabanas. De ratos sentía frío, y otras el calor le hacía sudar a mares. Su tos cada día era peor y la garganta le escocía. La migraña era cada vez más fuerte, sentía los latidos retumbar en su cabeza. No existía posición cómoda para soportar esto.   
El ventilador que giraba sobre su cama, producía un sonido casi imperceptible, pero una tortura para su cerebro. Tampoco podía mirar en esa dirección porque en seguida se mareaba. Mirar hacia la ventana tampoco era una opción, el resplandor que apenas traspasaba las cortinas provocaba un dolor insoportable en sus ojos.   
Rodó hastiado de todo. Su mano cayó por la orilla de la cama, rozando el frío suelo y la nueva sección de almohada refrescó su migraña. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de frescura, sumiéndose en el sueño. Justo cuando estaba a las puertas de la inconsciencia, el golpeteó en la madera lo despertó.   
Su embrollado cerebro pensó que aún estaba en el bunker, pero ese no lucia como el piso del bunker. Se removió, tapándose los ojos de la claridad de la ventana. La puerta sonó una vez más. A duras penas se levantó, sosteniéndose de la cama por los mareos y apretando su cabeza por el repentino dolor que moverse le provocó.   
Sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de abrir la puerta, pero no recordaba el qué. Solo la abrió. 

\- ¿Gadreel? 

Castiel estaba cubierto tan solo por una bata azul. El sudor y la palidez eran más que notables, y había un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. El ángel tosió un poco y se desplomó por completo en los brazos de su hermano. 

Para cuando volvió a la realidad, algo frío sobre sus ojos goteaba y le cosquilleaba un costado de la cara. Quiso quitárselo, pero alguien sujeto su mano para evitarlo. 

\- Aun tienes mucha fiebre, hermano. 

Suspiró agotado, y ese alguien acarició el costado de su rostro para apartar las gotas que le causaban molestias. Ahora no tenía calor, sino mucho frio. Se acurrucó contra la manta pero no era lo suficientemente gruesa para calentarle con rapidez.   
La cama se hundió a su lado y el alguien que cuidaba de él, le abrazó contra su cuerpo. El trapo sobre su frente fue dejado a un lado, pero aun así no abrió los ojos, hundiéndose en el calor ajeno. Su respiración rasposa y pesada se llenó del aroma del cuerpo de un extraño. Un par de brazos le envolvieron y se sintió más seguro que nunca. 

Más tarde volvió a despertar. De nuevo, solo en su cama, supuso que todo se había tratado de un sueño. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas humanas. El dolor en su cabeza había cesado, convirtiéndose en una pequeña molestia en su lado derecho. Ya no sentía frio o calor, pero su piel estaba pegajosa por el sudor. 

\- Tienes que comer algo.

La voz le tomó por sorpresa. Refregó sus ojos para aclarar su visión y levantar la mirada. 

\- ¿Gadreel? 

El ángel caminaba hacia él con una sopa al parecer. Probablemente no era casera, pero serviría para su estado moribundo. Se enderezó con esfuerzo y recibió el tazón. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz seguía ronca y dolía un poco al hablar. 

\- Sam me dijo dónde estabas, y que no parecías muy bien de salud.

\- ¿Sam? 

Era extraño que el cazador le confiara su ubicación así de fácil a Gadreel, no solo por el pasado vivido, sino por la obvia vulnerabilidad de su reciente humanidad. 

\- Al parecer alguien le habló muy bien de mí. – Sonrió. 

Puede que le haya mencionado al Winchester un par de cosas, y eso le recordó que cuán más extraño era que Gadreel estuviese allí. 

\- Te suicidaste, ¿Cómo…? – 

\- No estoy seguro. – Sopesó. – Desperté en la tierra, con muy poca gracia y malherido, pero vivo. 

Habiendo entibiado la sopa, Cas se decidió a probarla. No sabía a nada, y el castaño le explicó que podía ser debido a su malestar. De todas formas se apresuró a beberla, aunque la garganta le escociera cada vez que tragaba. 

Gadreel le recibió el tazón vació y dejó una botella de agua sobre la mesita de noche para que bebiera cuando lo deseara. Había una manta más sobre la cama que antes no notó.  
Se estiró un poco y sintió con más fuerza el dolor de su cuerpo. 

\- Descansa. – Aconsejó el más alto, dándose cuenta de su cara de aflicción. 

\- Quiero tomar una ducha antes. 

Gadreel lo preparó todo e incluso, se situó a un lado de la puerta para estar atento por si se mareaba en la ducha o algo parecido.   
Sintiéndose limpió de nuevo, se durmió entre las sabanas que Gadreel acomodó para él, tan solo en ropa interior. Todo dolor desapareció y, se sentía tan cálido y a salvo como un niño. 

Volvió a despertar, ya en medio de la noche, sin idea de cuánto tiempo durmió. Gadreel dormía a su lado, cara a cara. La gracia del castaño parecía bastante desgastada, y no le pareció extraño su agotamiento. La mano de su visitante reposaba sobre su cadera sin pudor y no creía que la cama fuese tan pequeña para que necesitaran dormir tan juntos, pero no le molestaba. Por el contrario, se acercó más sintiendo el frío de la noche.   
Gadreel despertó, posó sus labios con suavidad sobre la frente del pelinegro, revisando su temperatura. Sintió a Cas removerse más cerca de él, puede que tuviese frío, entonces levantó las mantas para cubrirlo mejor. Viendo que el ángel no temía de la cercanía, tuvo el atrevimiento de rodearlo por completo entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas. 

\- ¿Gadreel? 

\- ¿Si? 

\- Gracias. 

Castiel elevó la mirada, logrando percibir lo poco del rostro contrario que la luna iluminaba.

\- Tú me salvaste, no mereces menos. – Dijo el castaño. – Eres lo único que me queda.

Desde hace mucho, Gadreel se quedó solo y aislado en la prisión del cielo, siendo juzgado constantemente por sus hermanos. A sus oídos llegó la historia de Castiel, una leyenda en el cielo, buena o mala según quien la viera. Nunca pensó que llegaría a traicionarle de esa manera, pero aun así, Castiel creyó en él sin conocerle realmente. No dudo demasiado en sujetar su mano y entregarle la vida si era necesario.   
El fantástico ángel del que todos hablaban, era un simple humano ahora, absolutamente indefenso. Gadreel volvía a ponerse a su merced, sabiendo que no existía nadie en este mundo que le entendiese como Castiel lo hacía.   
Era su ejemplo a seguir de que la desgracia no termina siempre en odio, de que las cosas podían mejorar por mucho que tardara. Era el ángel que siempre quiso ser. Su admiración más grande. El guía en los caminos más rocosos. Su estrella Polar. A quien adoraba, a quien… amaba.   
Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, pero sentía esa necesidad de entregarle su vida, y sabía que ese sentimiento tan repentino solo ocurría por una razón. No lo pensó un solo segundo y se entregó a aquello que sentía sin miedo, porque Castiel estaría allí para guiarle.   
La mano de Gadreel se posó sobre la mejilla de Cas, acercándose peligrosamente, pero el morocho no se negó. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero no creía necesitar más que sus instintos para cumplir sus deseos. Era un toque suave, tímido y dulce. Castiel lo animó a moverse lentamente para saborear sus labios, y enredando sus dedos en su cabello.   
Los brazos volvieron a envolver al reciente humano, la piel quemaba en las manos de Gadreel, haciéndole desear tocar mucho más de lo que le era posible. La lengua del más bajo se entrometió en los asuntos de besos, alentando a su oponente a jugar también.   
Castiel pasó sus manos desde el cabello ajeno hasta adentrarse bajo su camiseta, y Gadreel cumplió sus deseos quitándosela, regresando inmediatamente después a sus labios. Entonces, el humano rozó con descaró sus entrepiernas, arrancándole un gruñido a Gadreel, aprovechando el momento para probar la piel de su cuello. 

\- Castiel… 

El ojiazul repartía besos lascivos a todo lo largo, hundiendo al otro en sensaciones de las que desconocía existencia. Para cuando el castaño dejó de sentir como era marcado, fue consciente de sus pantalones desprendidos y de la mano que se colaba en su ropa interior lentamente. Cas atrapó su miembro y su mano se balanceó a todo lo largo, enviando electricidad a recorrer todo su cuerpo rogando por más.   
Castiel no se perdió ni un segundo de su cara deformándose en placer, lamiendo y besando sus labios a ratos. Pero no le permitiría terminar en su mano, alejándose rápidamente de allí y empujando al más alto sobre sí. Gadreel se deshizo de su ropa por completo y pidió permiso con un roce para hacer lo mismo con la contraria, recibiendo besos como respuesta positiva.   
Siendo tan solo un humano, el ángel tenia demasiado miedo de herirlo. Él era un inexperto que podría perder los estribos e ir muy rápido para alguien tan frágil. Pero Castiel confiaba en él, como nadie nunca lo hizo, dejándole todo el espacio necesario entre sus piernas.   
El interior del morocho era la gloria, pero se obligó a ser cuidado y hacerlo despacio, mientras el antiguo ángel le guiaba. Aprendía con entusiasmo todo lo que a Cas le gustaba, lo que le encendía, cuanto deseaba de él y se lo entregaba todo. Porque lo merecía todo de él.   
Las uñas se clavaron con fuerza en la espalda del castaño cuando logró tocar aquel punto especial, provocando sonidos de absoluto goce, y no dudo en seguir insistiendo allí. Memorizó cada pequeña parte de Castiel, incluso la forma en la que su espalda se arqueó al lograr el éxtasis, como si fuese a perderlo mañana.   
Pero cuando el sol pinto de naranja suave la habitación, Cas seguía acurrucado contra su cuerpo como un pequeño pajarito en busca de calor. Beso su frente y agradeció que la fiebre no volviese. Luego de unos segundos, el humano entre sus brazos le devolvió el beso en la boca. 

\- Creo que ya te recuperaste y no me vas a necesitar como tu cuidador. – Bromeó, fingiendo pena. 

\- Aún me duele… la humanidad. Te necesito. – Sonrió el ojiazul.


End file.
